Pink jumpers to Leather Jackets
by Morgenxx
Summary: What happens when the Alpha pack attack and Lydia is hurt, what if she was only immune to Peters bite? What happens when Derek bites her and is successful? What will happen between Derek and Lydia as they grow closer threw the pack? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Pink Jumpers to leather Jackets**

**HEYA GUYS, I AM CURRENTLY LOVING THE NEW SEASON THREE OF TEEN WOLF YAYYURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, HERES A LITTLE DEREK AND LYDIA FANFICTION ABOUT WHAT I THING WOULD HAPPEN IF LYDIA WAS WASNT IMMUNE TO DEREK'S BITE OR HIS CHARM, IN THIS FANFIC LYDIA WILL BE A WOLF.**

**PLEASE ENJOY:)**

**Chapter One:**

_"Someone do something please" Lydia heard Stiles yell loud, her eyelids were to heavy for her to open and the pain in her left side was __unbearable, Lydia felt herself being picked up and carried somewhere, her body wanted to react to the arms but her mind wouldn't function._

_"Stiles you need to calm down" Scott answered Stiles call for help "Derek we need to get her to Dr. Deaton __he will know what to do" Scott added sounding panicked._

_"Oh my god, is she breathing?" She heard Allison panic as what Lydia guessed were Allison's hands fussed with her face and hair as she was still being carried._

_"Yes, hear breath is labored and her heart is slowing, Scott we don't have the time to get her him" Lydia heard Derek's rough voice answer Allison._

_"Oh god no, shes going to die, do something" Stiles yelled at the Alpha_

_"And what do you suppose i do, I wasn't to know that the Alpha's would try and attack when you all were there, she had nothing to protect herself with and she had no chance of moving before that tree snapped and splintered her left side WAS I" Derek growled._

_That's right Lydia remembered what was happening know, She was sat on the porch of Derek's house with Allison,Scott and Stiles wanting answered for the bruises on her arm that the crazy woman from school had given her and then Scott caught the scent of seven Beta's and two Alphas surrounding them, It had started of just the Beta's revealing themselves and launching at Scott and the rest of us then Derek, Peter and Issac showed up and the Alphas went for Derek, Allison had her crossbow and stiles did what he could to keep me safe, A beta half transformed launched himself at Her and Stiles and he pushed her out the way as he ducked and the Beta flew over his head and into the porch of the burned house, Just as Lydia had corrected herself and stood up the tree to her left cracked and snapped under the weight of the Alpha Derek had flung into it and the shards of wood lodged itself into her side so deep it knocked her unconscious instantly, Lydia didn't know what happened after that.  
_

_"Bite her" Stiles said pleading._

_"It wouldn't to anything, Shes immune to the bite" Derek answered, Lydia felt herself being put on something hard and her body go numb, her thoughts clouding and her breath become more labored._

_"Wait, I have heard from Dr. Deaton when an animal has something and bites another animal sometimes it doesn't catch it but if its bitten by a different animal with the same illness it can get the illness as well" Scott said with a slight hint of hopefulness in his voice _

_"Whats your Point Scott?" Derek growled impatiently, he wasn't about to let a teenage girl loose her life because of a mess his species made._

_"It Didn't work for Peter but it might for you" He growled back._

_"Derek do it please, Don't let her die" Stiles begged._

_"Derek were loosing her, if her heart rate gets any lower shes going to die" Scott yelled,Lydia could feel herself slipping and it was kind of peaceful untill she felt the sharp, Fangs?, in her shoulder._

_Her body reacted with an unconscious jolt and then it released a blood curdling scream as her mind went blank and her body went limp._

_"Her body was already on the verge of shutting down, when i bit her it shut of so it could assess the damage, Know we wait and see if it worked" Derek Sighed._

_"I accept your offer to the pack Derek" Scott said still looking at Lydia, Derek felt a slight smile on his face._

_..._

Lydia felt her head pound and her throat was dry, she could hear someone downstairs walking around. she opened her eyes and looked around, she was in her bedroom at her house, she didn't even remember how she got there but she was laid on her bed covered by her duvet with another shirt ontop of the one she wore yesterday.

Lydia looked around and saw a note by her bed, she grabbed it and opened it up to read the content.

**_Lydia_**

**_Your heart rate started to pick up along with your breathing so Stiles and I brought you home_**

**_We understand you way have alot of questions, Derek said for you to see him once your awake_**

**_He will explain everything to you, get well soon!_**

**_Scott and__ Stiles_**

The note read, what did they mean Derek will explain everything? Lydia was now confused.

As she got out of her bed she looked herself over in the mirror, besides the mass of dirt she had in her hair and on her bottoms she seemed okay, there was something different about her she noticed but couldn't put her finger on it.

She moved to her bathroom and turned the shower on to clean herself of, She stripped of the new tshirt that wasnt hers, she took a sniff of it and could smell Derek all over it, But it wasn't his cologne it was his smell like his scent, she quickly threw it aside and stripped of the rest of her clothes, she looked at her left side and there was only the faintest scar ever from what it had been.

Lydia stepped into the shower and started cleaning herself off.

...

Meanwhile at the Hale House Derek was wondering what he was going to say to the redheaded girl, Derek knew as soon as her breath started to even out and her heartbeat pick up she wouldn't be impressed to wake up in the Alpha's burnt home.

Derek paced the floor wondering what he was going to do about it, he knew full well that Erica was the head female but he also knew she was dead, Maybe Lydia would be happy to know she was a wolf? maybe she would attempt to rip his throat out who knows?.

Derek though back to last night, seeing how helpless she was as he held her and carried her towards the porch, he should have never let humans get involved with werewolf business, that was an unwritten law, no human was allowed to know about there existence but because it was unwritten no one could act on it.

He knew he needed all the help he could get with making his pack stronger and he hoped Lydia was the answer.

...

As Lydia finished dressing herself after her shower a sharp pain stabbed into her shoulder causing her to gasp in pain and clutch her shoulder, once the pain was over she released her shoulder slowly wondering what had happened, The it hit her Derek had bitten her last night, she didn't understand what had happened though she thought she was immune to the bite, know she understood why Derek needed to explain things to her.

She went onto drying her hair and braided her fringe and gripped it up and her hair fell in its loose waves, she grabbed her black pea coat and put it on over her white tshirt and her black pleated skirt and her dark blue heels she had had for years, She grabbed some flat shoes aswell for when she got to Derek's and grabbed her phone and car keys from her bedside table near were the note was placed this morning.

She left her room and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen were her mother was making some toast.

"Morning Lydia dear" She smiled and took a swig of her coffee.

"Morning Mother" Lydia smiled and picked up her handbag from near the back door and look inside for her purse.

"Going out love?" her mother asked, Lydia nodded and went to walk out the side door to the garage "Its 7:30 on a Saturday morning Lydia, who is possibly awake you know on a Saturday" Lydias mother added causing Lydia to jump at her sudden question so much so that she flung her arm out and knocked her mothers favorite vase of its stand, Before she even realised Lydia had caught the vase before it fell and shattered on the ground, She put it back on its stand and looked at her bewildered mother.

"Sorry mom" She smiled sheepishly.

"Its fine love, guess you got lucky with your catch" Ms Martin smiled, Lydia said bye once more and walked into the garage and unlocked her car.

Once she was buckled in she started the car and drove to the nearest coffee shop buying two coffees and two Bacon buns and then set of towards Derek Hales burnt down home.

As she got as close as she could she stopped the car, took her shoes of and replaced them for the ballerina flats and stepped out with the coffee and sandwiches, She wondered if he was there or in his little abandoned train track but when she approached the house she could hear his heartbeat.

She walked up the steps on his porch and for some reason knocked on the door, she does not understand why she does this but she figured if he still lived here it would be rude not to.

"Come in Lydia" Derek said from his seat on the steps inside the house.

As Lydia walked in she stood infront of him and offered him a coffee, She took a seat next to him and opened the brown paper bag pulling out two bacon sandwiches handing him one and taking the other for herself.

"Thanks" He muttered with a scowl.

"Don't mention it" She answered and they sat in silence for a few minuets until she felt uncomfortable "So im a wolf now huh?" She asked whilst taking a swig of her coffee.

"Yes you are" Derek mumbled

"Thank you for saving my life Derek" She smiled kindly at the scowling man.

"Im sure if you were me you would have done the same" He answered "But there is a matter of Priority, You can Join Boyd,Issac,Peter,Scott and I or you can be an omega essentially the Lone wolf" Derek asked

"Would i be stronger in a pack?" She asked him

"Yes, stronger and safer" Derek answered and took a sip of his coffee.

"Okay then, SO i shall join you, But i thought i was immune to the bite"Lydia asked curiously.

Derek explained what Scott had told him about being bitten by two different people and Lydia finally understood what was going on.

"I understand you might not have wanted to become a wolf but i was not about to let someone else die on my watch" Derek said in a low growl

"Its fine i understand Derek, you need to help me control myself and stuff like that" Lydia said as Derek nodded with a small smile.

The spoke about being a wolf for the rest of the day, Derek explained what not to do and what to do and said that Boyd,Issac,Scott were her Brothers in the pack and He was the Alpha, It was Nine at night by the time they had finished, they had moved from the steps halfway threw the day and walked around the woods.

Now Lydia was on her way home via car thinking about all the awesome things she could do now she was a wolf

**Hope you liked it, i dont care about my spelling Guysss please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pink Jumpers To Leather Jackets**

**HEYA HOMIES, JUST UPDATED ALL MY FOUR STORYS, I DELETED THEM ALL THE OTHERS I HAVNT TOUCHED IN LIKE YEARS:) HERE IS CHAPTER TWO OF THIS FANFIC, IM SO INTO DEREK AND LYDIA AT THE MINUET EVEN THOUGH THEY DONT SPEAK IN TEEN WOLF HEHEHE, SO HERE IT IS, PLEASE REVIEW HEHEHE XXXXXX**

**Chapter** **Two:**

Sunday had gone by like a breeze, all Lydia did was lay in bed on her Ipad and by clothes online. Her mother only shouted her at breakfast, lunch and dinner then she would leave Lydia alone.

It was now 5:30 on a monday morning and she was already up and streching, Allison and Lydia had decided to take up Jogging and today was the day they were starting.

Lydia was dressed in some black spandex Jogging leggings and a waterproof sports coat, Her hair was tied up in a pony tail and she wore a pair of nikes.

Lydia made her way downstairs and unlocked the front door to see Allison getting out her car and stretching.

"Were we jogging to?" Allison asked taking a headphone out of her ear.

"I was thinking threw the Woods" Lydia smiled and took out her headphones and put one in her ear and pressed play on her Ipod touch.

"Sounds like a plan, Lets go flow" Allison laughed as she started to jog across the road, Lydia followed in suit.

They jogged for about fifteen minuets before Allison spoke up.

"So your a wolf then?" She asked slightly afraid Lydia would snap at her.

"Yup, And thanks to my wolf nose i can also tell you that for the past fifteen minuets Scott and Stiles have been following us" Lydia whispered so that only Allison could hear her.

Allison rolled her eyes as they continued to Jog.

"So whats it like being a wolf?" Allison then asked

"Its Different, I feel Different but then i feel the same, Its like only parts of me have changed, I feel full of energy and yet mentally Drained, Like yesterday i just didn't want to move from my bed, And today i'm up and jogging at this time, Its so weird my sense of smell has gotten better, So has my hearing and my ability to react faster" Lydia explained with a slight sound of glee in her voice "But its nice, Im part of a pack and i have people to turn to about supernatural shit now" she added as Allison smiled

"Well Im glad you like it and you my family will not hurt you" Allison smiled and they carried on jogging for another half hour.

It was half six by the time they stopped for a rest, it was more for Allison's sake than anything else but Lydia thought she would finally have some fun.

"You okay Allison" Lydia asked the out of breath girl who nodded, Lydia then started towards a thick tree were she could hear Stiles and Scott having a hushed discussion, They were so involved with it Scott hadn't realised that Lydia was behind the tree.

Lydia popped her head round the tree so she could see them but they didn't notice until Lydia's voice made them both jump.

"Thats it boys you have a little rest" She whispered as Stiles almost ended up in the tree in shock.

"Busted" Scott smiled sheepishly

"You were busted half an hour ago" Lydia smiled "Stiles you alright?"She chuckled and made her way back to Allison.

"Hey boys" Allison Laughed as they both reviled themselves and waved.

"Allison and I are going to go this way you two go that way and if i catch you scent again im going to dunk you in the lake we passed ten minuets ago" Lydia said looking bored know.

"Yes boss" Scott and Stiles mumbled and started walking the other way.

Allison and Lydia carried on the way they were going, happily listening to there different music when Lydia looked behind them and crashed into a solid wall of flesh sending them both flying.

"Jesus Allison don't stop in front on me when i'm still going" Lydia growled shaking her head and looking at the cut on her hand from the pointy stick she fell on.

"I didn't stop, you ran into someone else" Allison said as she walked back and helped Lydia up.

As Lydia looked down at the person who was just standing up to see the built of Derek Hale.

"God Derek watch were your running" Lydia grumbled as the cut on her hand healed

"I do believe you ran into me" He Growled back.

"You wasn't looking where you were going" Lydia defended herself.

"Neither were you!" He hissed with a scowl.

"You should have heard me coming Big bad Wolf" Lydia growled sarcastically.

"Had my Headphones in Red riding hood" He retaliated.

"Whatever, Ready to head back to mine Allison?" Lydia asked as Allison looked uncomfortable between the exchange just nodded and started jogging away.

"There's a meeting this afternoon at the abandoned train tracks, I'll come get you from school" Derek growled and Jogged away leaving Lydia alone, She Ran to catch up with Allison and didn't realise how fast she could run.

"That is some bad Sexual Tension" Allison smiled at Lydia who looked Disgusted

"Its not Sexual tension, He's my fucking Alpha Allison" Lydia growled at her.

"Don't growl at me Lydia" Allison laughed at the girl who smiled at her "You don't mind if i get dressed and ready at yours do you?" Allison added.

"No, you can get ready at mine, My mom should be up and ready to leave by know" Lydia smiled and looked at her watch to see that it was almost seven and school started at nine "We better get home fast though its Seven" Lydia added and they ran in silence.

They both arrived at Lydia's house by half seven and ran upstairs towards Lydia's Room.

"There is a towel already in the bathroom Allison, You used the on-suite and i'll use the main bathroom" Lydia smiled and took a pink towel out of her airing cupboard and walked into the main bathroom on the landing.

"Lydia I'm just going to get my stuff out the boot" Allison said as Lydia turned on the shower and stood underneath the warm water after stripping off.

Lydia had finished in the shower and stepped out wrapping herself in her towel and running towards the bedroom, She could still hear Allison in the shower so Lydia quickly dried of and got into some Lacy matching underwear and bra before she put her soft purple dressing gown on and walking over to her walk in wardrobe.

Lydia Pondered what to wear for a while until she pulled out a black Playsuit that had white net trim on the collar, she also took out a loosely knitted Grey jumper with some black heals with studs on the toes, Lydia walked into her room again and pulled out some thin black tights out the draw were she keeps her socks.

Lydia had put on her tights and Playsuit by the time Allison left the bathroom in a pair of Light Blue skinny jeans and a baggy shirt with a cameo Jacket and some red heels.

"Do me up at the back would you?" Lydia asked Allison who approached and zipped up Lydia's playsuit "Thanks"

"Can i borrow your hair dryer?" Allison asked with a smile.

"Sure you don't have to ask" Lydia answered as she towel dried her hair and started her make up.

Lydia applied a little foundation,face powder, eyeliner, lipgloss and Mascara by the time she was done Allison had finished with the hair dryer and was using the straighteners to sort her curls out, Lydia dried her hair and brushed it, Lydia Put it all in multiple hairpins and curled her fringe.

"Ready?"Allison asked with a small smile, Lydia put on her shoes and grabbed her bag and phone.

"Hell yeah, Stop by the coffee shop on our way will you" Lydia smiled.

"I wasn't aware i was driving" Allison smiled jokingly.

"Honey you're not going to leave your car here, so suck it up" Lydia joked as they walked out the room and down the stairs.

Lydia locked the door and put the keys in her back checking she had her purse on her which she did they both got into Allison's car and started towards the school, They stopped at the coffee shop and Lydia got a coffee for herself and a hot chocolate for Allison along with two sausage sandwiches and they headed towards school.

They made it to school in record time, They sat in Allison's car and ate there Sausage Buns whilst watching everyone hurry around and meet there friends.

"Well thanks for that bun Lydia" Allison smiled and took a swig of her large hot chocolate.

"No problem, We should go jogging on wednesday as well"Lydia smiled and stepped out the car with her bag and coffee.

As Lydia and Allison walked up the steps they were joined by Isaac who was was walking Lydia's side.

"Morning Sis" He whispered so she could hear and no-one else.

"Morning Isaac" Lydia answered and carried on walking.

"Welcome to the pack, Meeting after-school" He welcomed and informed her.

"I know Derek told me" She smiled at him as everyone looked at them.

Isaac parted from them and it was just Allison and Lydia again.

"That was weird"Allison said looking at Isaac's retreating form.

"Thats my new pack Brother" Lydia Sighed and walked into her first lesson, Chemistry.

She took her seat next to Jackson's Best friend Danny.

"You heard from him?" Danny asked Lydia.

"Yeah, He says he's Enjoying London and he thinks that its cliche that he met a girl outside Big ben" Lydia informed Danny about Jackson with a small smile, She was happy her and Jackson were still friends after everything, He could speak to her openly and tell he about someone he was interested in.

"Aw well next time you speak to him tell him i say hello and he needs to Skype me again" Danny smiled as Mr harris started his lesson.

School went by slowly because Lydia knew what was after it, She told Allison about the meeting and told her Derek was picking her up she just smirked at her and wiggled her eyebrows.

As the bell rang Lydia packed up her stuff and pulled out her phone to text her mum saying she was going to be out for a while and not to wait up.

Lydia walked out the doors of the school to see Derek in his Camaro waiting for Lydia with the windows down and his sun glasses on.

Lydia approached the Passanger side and got in Blanking the stares everyone was giving her for getting into Derek Hale's car the man who was accused of murder. Derek Flashed some unexpecting girls his best smile as he spead away and towards his makeshift home.

**So guys what ya think, please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pink Jumpers To Leather Jackets**

**UPDATE MANIA TODAY UPDATED ALL MY STORYS OVER LASTNIGHT AND TODAY YAYURRRR, HERE IS CHAPTER THREE.**

**I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SEND A MASSIVE SHOUTOUT TO ONE OF MY BESTFRIENDS WHO IS CURRENTLY SAT IN A HOSPITAL BED SUFFERING WITH A PROBLEM WITH HER APPENDIX, SHE HAD BEEN THERE FOR TWO DAYS ALREADY AND HOPEFULLY THIS IS HER LAST, GET BETTER SOON SMELLY LOVE YOU XXXX**

**Chapter Three:**

"So what's this meeting about?" Lydia asked as she looked out her window at the vast woods wizzing past.

"About how you came to be a wolf and breaking it to Peter, Not to mention the fact that the Alpha's made an unprovoked attack on humans" Derek sighed

"Oh right, Will Peter be pissed?" She asked with a slight tinge of fear in her voice.

"Most likely, Not at you though just the fact the bite didn't work for him" Derek answered trying to reasure her.

"Okay" She said trying not to let the fear seep threw her voice, But Derek noticed it straight away.

"Lydia you are pack now, Im not going to let anything hurt you and especially not peter" Derek said with a soft look in his eyes.

Lydia just smiled at him and looked out the window again. Derek had been driving for about an hour and a half before he pulled into the back of a warhouse and shut of the engine, He unclipped his belt prompting Lydia to do the same and then got out the car, It was exactly four thirty on the dot, School had finished at three.

"Its cold in there, You going to be warm enough" Derek asked as he started walking and pulled a door open and started down the stairs.

The cold chill hit Lydia like a thousand knifes causing goosebumps to raise on her arms and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, The train was like something from a horror film, The paint had chipped of it and the doors had broken, The platform had been out of use for years and there were old massive spools of wire her and there with random train parts all over.

"Holy Fuck you wernt lying" She breathed as the cold took her body.

"Told you it was cold" He said shrugging of his jacket and handing it to her "Put it on then moron" He growled as she eyed up the coat but reluctently took it and put it on.

Lydia felt his bodyheat take over her and she instantly realised her goosebumps were going.

"Urm Thanks" She smiled halfheartedly at him and took a seat on a huge empty spool.

"Derek my dear Nephew" Lydia heard Peter Boom from the top of the steps.

"Peter, Just sit down asshole" Derek growled at his uncle.

"Oh hello my Beautiful redhead, what brings you here" Peter asked as he took in her apperence.

"Sit the fuck down and you will find out"Derek ordered again as he heard Isaac and Scott walk onto the platfrom "You to boys take a seat" He sighed

Lydia shifted uncomfortably at Peters closeness, He knew everything about her, He had seen inside her head pried his way into memories she never wanted to remember and feeling she never wanted to relive, He made her do things she never wanted to do again all by the power of manipulation.

"Well as you all know we have an Alpha pack on our hands, Said Alpha pack launched an attack on humans the other day and caused severe Damage to Lydia, Who would have died if she didnt become one of us, So Isaac and Scott Lydia is your new pack sister" Derek started and looked at Peter who's eyebrows were in his hairline.

"She's Immune to the bite Derek how can she be a wolf?" The slimey man asked looking Lydia over.

"She was Immune to your bite, But his worked fine, Its like a dog with an infection If said dog bite another dog sometimes the dog it bites is fine, But if the dog gets bitten again by a different dog with the same infection it could possibly spread" Scott allaborated.

"So what your saying is that my bite didn't work but shes not immune, Aww fuck thats like Trying for a baby and being sterilized it just isnt going to work" Peter growled.

"Essentially yes" Derek spat.

"What's the point in an Alpha that can't make wolves?" Peter spat back.

"Then it's a good job you're not the Alpha then isnt it"Isaac snickered.

Peter growled and stalked off only to turn around and look at Lydia who had placed an Icy cool mask on her face to hide her fear.

"You were ment to be mine and you will be mine Lydia Martin one day you'll be mine" he spat and stalked up the stairs.

Once he was gone Lydia's mask fell and her eyes welled up slightly.

"He is a giant Asshole isnt he" She smiled at them all as she bit back the tears.

"Yup dont you know it" Isaac laughed at her and flung his arm over her shoulders with a smile and squeezed her to him.

"Bit full on there Issac arnt we" Scott laughed as he sat the otherside of Lydia doing the same, The boys caused Lydia to smile the biggest smile she has done since Jackson came back, The smiled overwhelmed Derek with her beauty.

"So what are we going to do about these Big bad Alphas?" Lydia smiled as she put her arms around Scott and Isaac's shoulders.

"We prepare for there next attack, We find Boyd and we defeat them" Derek answered.

"What About Erica" Isaac asked slightly scared for the answer.

"Isaac you know shes gone, you can feel it in the pack bond" Derek said looking at his shoes, This made Isaacs face fall and his eyes look into his lap.

Lydia Pulled Isaacs head so that he was reasted against her shoulder.

"We find her body,We bring it back and we bury her like anynormal people would" Lydia said causing Derek to look at her "If the Alpha's were behind her death we can't leave her with them, she is pack and i know im new but i will not let it get left behind" She added looking straight at Derek.

"Lydia is right we bring her home" Scott backed her up with a breif nod from Isaac who still look sullen at the loss of his sister.

"When we find her we lay her to rest" Derek agreed making Lydia smile as well as Isaac "Right Lads in school you help Lydia out and keep calm okay, Lydia you need to get me on your Emergency contacts incase of any wolf Emergency's, Scotts mom will help in the hospital if your ever brought in" Derek added In his back to buisness way.

Lydia just nodded and smiled at him.

"So am i officially cool enough to hang around with Lydia Martin in school?" Asked Isaac in a teasing tone.

"Hm well i dont know about that, Of course you are, you always were"She smiled at him.

"Alright boys lets see what Miss Martins combat skills are like, Isaac and Lydia simple hand to hand combat, not going in for the kill"Derek ordered and they quickly obliged, Lydia kicked of her heels and walked into the middle of the room barefoot to were Isaac stood

As Lydia stood in a defense position like Isaac they launched at eachother, Lydia just missed the blow to the face Isaac had aimed at her and she retaliated with a punch to his nose breaking it, As Isaac set his nose in pace to heal Lydia realized she would never have done this before the wolf was in her, was it the fact that she was following her Alpha's orders or the fact she felt like she could be herself infront of these people.

"Non of this Lydia Martin leaves this platform" She hissed as she ran at Isaac who ran at her, she dropped to the floor and skidded between his legs as he turned around and she Jumped up, Isaac ran at her again and they engaged in hand to hand for a few minuets Dodging hit and landing them on eachother until Isaac lifted Lydia up to throw her but she wrapped her legs around his right arm and swung herself down landing a perfect hit on his Area, He growled im pain and crumpled to the floor.

"Foul play that was" Scott said to Derek who was wincing at the pain Isaac felt.

"Don't hate the player hate the game" Lydia laughed and held out her hand to Isaac, He took it as she Pulled him to his feet.

"Sorry Isaac" She smiled sweetly as he winced again.

"Isaac's a wuss anyway even my mom could beat him" Scott teased.

"Oh yeah McCall lets have it" Isaac growled back playfully as he took a defensive position, Scott doing the same.

"Boys let me move out the way first"Lydia squealed and ran across the room with a Gently Skip.

Lydia sat on a spool next to Derek and watched as the Boys started fighting playfully, Lydia realized something for the first time that day, She actually belonged in a family, Sure Scott was her best friends Ex-boyfriend and Isaac asked her out once when they were younger but she still felt happy to be part of there little group, For once in her life she was perfectly fine with being abnormal because there were other people like her as well, That's why she hated it at home, Since her Father left five years ago she had been alone left to cope with her mother who went threw a faze where she would drink herself silly and pop pills to make her happy, Lydia was the one doing the looking after not being looked after, Her mum had only started to come back to her a year before all of this happened and she still didn't feel like she belonged in that family.

Lydia didn't notice but Derek was looking at her funny as she stared at the crazy boys having a playfight in the middle of a abandoned Train platform with a small smile on her lips.

Honestly Derek thought she was the most peculiar wolf he had ever come across, She was so tame yet so wild at times, Her temper was short but never out of check and she held herself the same way she did before he bit her, So many people let the wolf change who they were but Lydia was unaffected by it, she made it look like a part of her she had been plagued with since birth. Derek couldn't believe the way Peter reacted to the news, he thought he would be supportive of Lydia but instead her threatened her with the knowledge she would one day be his, in some weird was this made so much anger and rage pool in his stomach.

As Lydia started to Notice Derek's burning glare she looked away from the boys and at him, He quickly averted his eyes towards the boys but she didn't move her gaze.

"Thank's Derek" She Muttered so only he could hear her.

"What for i haven't done anything" He spat back.

"Don't get snippy, I was saying Thank you for all of this" She hissed back gesturing around them.

"An abandoned Train?" He asked puzzled.

"Noo not the train, This second chance at everything if it wasn't for you i would be dead right know, i understand you might not have wanted to bite me but you did and for that i am forever grateful, You gave me a family when i didn't feel i would ever have one, these two" She said nodding towards the boys who were still throwing eachother on the ground "Sure ones my Best friends Ex and the others of his rocker but these two i could actually think of as my brothers" She smiled faintly at him.

This little speech Lydia had just give made Derek's heart skip alittle, She considered them family after a day of being a wolf, no wolf in the world had taken to people that quick, Derek was finding it hard to handle how amazing this girl was.

"Lydia i have never met anyone like you before, No new wolf should take to there pack this quickly you mesmerize everyone with your witty comebacks and knowledge, You mesmerize me with your happiness to be part of a weird abnormal thing" Derek answered back.

"Are you kidding me, Dear big bad wolf, you gave me a family, a second chance at life and one of the most amazing gifts in a life anyone could give me, And all the while you treat me like im an old friend, I dont know about you but i have been told you never take to people so easily" She smiled and looked back at the boys.

"I don't take to people easily but you seem different" He muttered

"Friend's?"Lydia asked holding her hand out to be shook.

"I guess so" He said back and shook her hand.

It had been about three hours since they had gotten to the platform and Lydia had undergone a fight with Scott, Isaac, Derek,Scott and Issac again and she was actually getting to be a little worn, For the past half hour the wolves had left her alone and were talking tactics between themselves as Lydia lied on a bench on the train, Her eyes were heavy and all she wanted to do was sleep, before she knew it she was fast off.

The next time Lydia woke up she was in a car, The one she had came in with the familiar Jacket know zipped up as she laid with her head on the Passenger side door.

"Morning red riding hood" Derek Sneered at her.

"Were are we going?" Lydia asked groggily.

"Well after we left you alone you fell asleep, it took the three of us about an hour and a half to notice and then i decided it was time to spit, I picked you up and carried you into the car, zipped up the jacket and strapped you in and put your shoes by your feet and know we are on our way to your home" Derek explained with a bored look on his face

"So how far away are we from my house?" Lydia asked trying to count how many hours she had slept for.

"Half an hour" He answered back still looking bored.

Lydia had been asleep for 2 hours and she didn't even realize, Derek's face looked exactly like she imagined it when Stiles uses the term sour wolf.

"Stiles is right, aha" She laughed at her sudden realization.

"About what?" He asked sending a brief glance at her from the corner of his eyes.

"You really do look like a sour wolf when you do that face" She said as she carried on laughing.

"I'm going to kill him one day" He growled as his eyes flashed there Alpha red.

"Oh what you gonna do Huff and Puff and blow his house down?" Lydia mocked teasingly

"Worse than that, Really wolf jokes?" Derek Smiled slightly.

"Wow wow wow, Did Big bad Alpha just crack a smile?" Lydia said in fake shock as she laughed.

"No i did not" He said trying to keep his facial expressions cool.

"He did didn't he?" She said as if she was speaking to a baby.

"I can smile you know" He said with a sparkle in his eyes that made Lydia's stomach flutter.

"Why do you never do it then, i must say a smile suits you" She laughed as she sat up in her chair.

"Because i'm an Alpha i don't have time to smile" He said casually.

"What time is it Mr wolf" Lydia said as she cracked another Joke

"Its nine o'clock" Derek answered "You like your wolf jokes don't you" Derek added with a smile.

"So i'll get home at ten, Bloody hell six and a half hours with you boys, Yes i do there funny" She smiled at him.

The remainder of there ride was in silence as Lydia bobbed in and out of sleep, Once Derek pulled into her drive she looked around and unbuckled her belt, She took his Jacket of and put it over her head rest, She picked up her shoes and bag by her feet and fished out her keys.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see about getting you put on as an emergency contact for school records" Lydia smiled and got out the car.

"No problem, yeah okay, Bye" He said flashing her a half smile, As he pulled of Lydia waved and went to unlock the front door.

Once Lydia was inside she locked the door and walked into the kitchen to make a Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich and made her way upstairs as quite as she could, Lydia tucked into her sandwich and removed her make up with the wipes and pulled her hair back into a messy fishtail plat, Once she had finished her sandwich she walked over to her Pajama draw and pulled out some short blue shorts and a silk night top and slipped them on after removing her clothes.

She hopped into bed and turned out the lights as she fell into a peaceful slumber not to be awoken by stupid nightmares anymore.

**hope Y'all likedd x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pink Jumpers To Leather Jackets**

**OHH GOD SO I STARTED THIS CHAPTER AT 12:08AM ON WEDNESDAY MORNING PURELY BECAUSE I FELT SO ILL IF I GO TO SLEEP IM SCARED I WILL CHOKE ON MY SICK.**

**MY FRIEND IS EARNING ANOTHER SHOUT OUT BECAUSE SHE IS AWESOME AND STILL HELD UP IN HOSPITAL WHILST WE WONDER WHAT TO DO WITH HER, IM STILL WAITING TO GET BETTER SO I CAN VISIT HER.**

**HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR**

**Chapter Four:**

It had been Three days since there last pack meeting and Lydia was still adjusting to the Wolf life, She enjoyed it for the most part but what she couldn't stand was the sound of her mother and one of her many Lovers currently having it away with each other so loud she was surprised Scott couldn't hear them from his house.

Lydia did what she could to keep out the annoying moans and tried to sleep but it just wouldn't take her over, Lydia huffed and threw the Duvet back as she sat up and got out of bed, she wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do yet but she got changed into some clothes that were on a pile on the seat at the bottom of her bed, Lydia pulled on some tight black Disco pants, a white baggy vest top and her Cameo Jacket before brushing her hair roughly with her finger and grabbing her phone,Purse and car keys before she put her white High top converse on and stalked out the room.

"Mom i'm of to the store, have fun" Lydia yelled loudly and stalked out the front door locking it as she went and walked over to her car she unlocked it and put her seat belt on, Stucking the keys in the ignition and pulled away heading towards the nearest Gas station.

The clock on her dashboard read 1:20am in big flashing lights as Lydia sighed, She would happily be asleep in bed if her mom wasn't being boned by god know who.

Lydia pulled into the first gas station she saw and decided to stick some in the tank, As she watched the numbers roll past forty pounds she stopped and put the pump back and started towards the shop, When Lydia was inside she picked up a bottle of Coke and a big packet of biscuits and payed for everything. Once Lydia was back on the road she stopped at a Motel car park and laid on the Bonnet of her car with her coke and biscuits and silently looked up at the stars.

"Is there a reason your sat on your car outside my Motel?" She heard a familiar voice ask as she jumped out of her skin, She had been to rapped up in the stars to realize that the smells around her had changed.

As Lydia looked to her right to see a Tired looking Derek Hale leaning against her car she just smiled and looked back at the stars.

"I didn't know this was YOUR motel did i" She teased and ate another biscuits.

"Well it is and the penalty fine is a Biscuit" He smiled and took on of her biscuits.

"Hey there mine" She said defensively, He just looked at her and laughed.

"So Martin what brings you out here at this time" Derek asked as he sat on her bonnet with her.

"My mom has one of her male callers around, It was hard to block out the sounds because of the new powerful hearing so i decided i would come out for a drive" Lydia answered with a smile and looked at him.

"How often does she have her Gentlemen callers?" Derek asked curiously

"Oh i don't know two per week i would say, She doesn't mind being loud either" Lydia moaned sleepily.

That was when she smelt it, the shift in the air wafted a scent she didn't recognize up her nose as her eyes flickered to the left to see much worse than an Alpha stood there, It was a Motel Worker.

"Awh Shit" Lydia moaned and sat up.

"Mr Hale is this woman causing you trouble?" The worker asked, Lydia read her name tag it said Juliet on it.

The was Juliet was ogling Derek she obviously thought he would be her Romeo.

"Aww wish he was your Romeo?" Lydia asked before she knew it, Derek started Laughing.

"Listen Lady if you don't have a room here you need to leave" The worker said still looking at Derek.

"And how are you going to make me" Lydia asked as her Anger pooled in her stomach at the way the woman spoke to her and the way she was ogling Derek.

"I shall call Sheriff Stilinski and have him forcefully remove you"She spat looking at Lydia for the first time.

"Sheriff and i are rather quite close friends actually it would be nice to say hello" Lydia Growled sarcastically.

"Mr Hale please ask your friend to leave before we call the Police" Juliet said as sweet as honey tea when she looked at Derek.

Lydia's Eyes flashed Yellow and her fangs were out know, she was getting pissed at how the Woman kept addressing her, Derek saw how Juliet angered Lydia and decided to do something about it.

"Juliet, I do not appreciate the way you just spoke to my companion here and i suggest you apologizes And as for her leaving i'm afraid she is staying for the night due to some Family complications of hers" Derek said cool and icy with his permanent scowl on his face as the woman and Lydia looked taken aback.

"O-oh I'm sorry ma'am i didn't know" Juliet said sounding sad.

"Lydia come on its getting extremely late" Derek ordered and Lydia did as she was told, she got her phone and purse out her car and locked it taking and coke and biscuits of the bonnet and followed Derek towards a room that she knew would be his.

As she walked in and looked around it looked like any other Motel room but with better Brand furniture and a tin of paint waiting to be opened, His bed was a cast iron one and his bedding was black silk and his wardrobe and chest of draws were a sanded down white, He had a decent sized flat screen on the wall with some family pictures on the bedside tables.

"Wow" Lydia muttered looking around.

"It's not much but i don't need much, Because i pay to own this room and bathroom i get to decorate it how i want" Derek sighed as he shrugged of his jacket and hung it on the back of the door.

"Well thanks for saving my ass before i bit hers off, But i better be off is mega late" Lydia smiled and turned around to leave.

"You may as well stay, It's late and your Mom's loud" Derek said and kicked of her shoes.

"Are you sure?" Lydia asked a little unsure of herself.

"Yeah I'm sure make yourself at home" Derek answered with a small smile and walked over to his draws pulling out a shirt and some small shorts.

"Honey sorry to break it to you but you ain't gonna fit that ass into them" Lydia laughed and he smiled back.

"Not for me stupid, Unless you carry some Pyjamas in your pockets" He answered with a smile and handed them to her.

She put her coke and biscuits on the side along with her phone and purse and took the pyjamas with a smile.

"You can change in the bathroom" He smiled at her she walked towards the bathroom.

Once Lydia was in she quickly changed out of her underwear and into the short, they were his alright but they were from when he was younger, She slipped the top on and folded her clean clothes into a neat pile, She looked around the bathroom for a spare toothbrush and was startled by his voice coming from the other room.

"Spare toothbrush is in the cupboard under the sink, Hand me threw your clothes and i'll take them to the laundry room two doors down, They will be ready by morning" He yelled.

Lydia handed him the clothes Quickly and went to brush her teeth with the new toothbrush, Once she had finished in the bathroom she walked out into the main room and took a swig of her coke before sitting on the bed. Thats when it hit her, One bed no sofa and the floor looked uncomfortable 'OH god were sharing' She thought to herself as she got under the covers and found the Tv remote.

As she turned on the Tv Derek walked back into the room,He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth then made his way towards the bed,Lydia scooted over as Derek got in and laid down.

"Made yourself at home them?" He smiled at her and looked at what she was watching.

"Yes, Thanks for letting me stay" She said and carried on watching the film the Proposal she had found.

"Its okay, Your pack"Derek answered and watched the film also.

They both laughed at the funny parts and Lydia teared up towards the end, by the time the film ended Lydia was fast asleep, To Derek she looked so young and helpless in her sleep he found it peaceful and comforting to be laid next to someone who was nice to him, treat him like an equal and wasn't here for sex.

Derek Turned of the TV and flicked of the lamp, He got comfortable and fell asleep, The first peaceful sleep he had had in a while, No nightmares, No-one to worry about just a dreamless sleep and he felt good about it.

**There is more to it, That comes in the next chapter though what did you thinkx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pink Jumpers to Leather Jackets.**

**IM LIKING THIS FAN FICTION AT THE MOMENT**

**HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR**

**MY KICK ASS FRIEND IS OUT OF THE HOSPITAL KNOW AND SHE IS FEELING ALITTLE BETTER YAYYYY**

**Chapter Five:**

Lydia woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone rining, Lydia moaned and got out the bed to answer the phone, She looked at the caller ID it read MOM so Lydia knew it needed to be answered. Just then her phone flashed up with 19 missed calls from her mom.

"Shitt"Lydia mumbled before walking out the front door and answered the phone not to wake Derek.

"Lydia thank god where are you?" Her mother shrieked down the phone to her, Lydia winced and looked around when she found the sight that said Laundry room she started towards it.

"I slept at a friends"She spat back with venom laced in her voice.

"You have missed two hours of school Lydia Martin" Her mother growled down the phone.

"Sorry mom"Lydia hissed

Lydia found the washing machine that her clothes were in and took them out, They were clean and dry so she started towards the Motel room again.

"Get your ass home right know"Her mom ordered and hung up.

Lydia knew she was in trouble with her mom big time, Lydia walked straight towards the bathroom and got showered and dressed in her fresh and clean underwear and clothes, Lydia brushed her teeth and ran her fingers threw her hair and pulled it up in a bobble she had around her wrist.

Lydia walked into the bedroom to see a sleeping Derek Hale look peaceful and Relaxed for the first time since she had met him, His face was free of scowls and sadness he looked some what innocent, Well as innocent as a big bad wolf could get.

Lydia sat down on the bed and pulled her shoe's on and tucked her laces in, She then proceded to find some paper, but all she could find was a pen and a scrap reciept in her purse so she wrote

_Derek Thanks for letting me stay,  
Love Lydia x_

Before she grabbed her Keys, Purse and Phone before she left the room with a quick kiss on Dereks forehead.

She made her way to the car blushing, Had she really just kissed Derek Hales head?, Lydia got in her car and clipped herself in and started the car.

She Pulled out the parking lot and started towards home if you could ccall it that.

...

As Lydia pulled up outside of the house her mother was standing Angrily on the porch as got out the car.

"Lydia Martin you're in big trouble!" Her mother yelled and stormed inside,Lydia braced herself for a one sided argument with her mother when she laid eyes on the man her mother must have slept with sat on the sofa.

"Your mother was worried sick"He put his 2 cent in, Lydia was not about to listen to a random man tell her what to do.

"I'm sorry but who the fucking hell are you" Lydia growled at the man.

"Im David, Your moms Boyfriend" He answered her question.

"I don't care, You will not tell me what my mother was and wasnt doing" Lydia spat at him is discust, How could her mother not tell her about a new Boyfriend.

"Lydia do not speak to someone that way, Apologize" Miss Martin ordered.

"NO"Lydia yelled

"SAY SORRY NOW" her mother yelled back at her.

"Why should i? He isnt anything to me"Lydia Growled Angrily.

"I'll leave you two to it" David muttered and left.

"You so Disrespectful Lydia" Her mother spat and turned away.

"IM DISRESPECTFUL, THATS RICH COMING FROM YOU WAS IT NOT FIVE YEARS AGO YOU WERE DRINKING YOUSELF SILLY AND POPPING HAPPY PILLS WHENEVER YOU COULD, I WAS THE ONE WHO CLEANED UP THE SICK, I WAS THE ONE WHO PUT YOU TO BED AND FOUGHT OFF YOUR ILLNESS BECAUSE YOU WERE TO FUCKING DRUNK TO DO IT YOURSELF, YOU BROUGHT RANDOM MEN HOME AND WOULD FUCK THEM SO LOUD IT WOKE ME UP, LAST NIGHT I LEFT THE HOUSE AND I TOLD YOU, I WENT TO THE STORE AND GOT SOME GAS AND FOOD THEN I FOUND A PARKING LOT TO SIT IN" Lydia yelled at her mother "MY FRIEND WAS STAYING IN THE MOTEL AND SAID I COULD STAY OVER SO I DID" She added angrily.

"Watch your mouth young lady, Do not speak to me that way" Her mother growled back.

"Fuck,shit,balls,titwanks,asshole and wanker" Lydia cussed.

"Lydia im warning you" Her mother hissed.

"I dont care"Lydia growled her eyes flashing a tinge of yellow.

"You should care, Show some respect" Her mother said trying to be calm.

This pushed Lydia over the edge and her mother knew it.

"YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THAT FUCKING WORD MEANS ANYMORE MOTHER! YOU DON'T RESPECT ME OR YOURSELF, YOU TREAT ME LIKE IM INVISABLE THE ONLYTIME I KNEW YOU ACTUALLY CARED WAS WHEN I GOT ATTACKED AND ALMOST DIED, YOU DONT RESPECT YOURSELF EITHER YOU BRING RANDOM MEN BACK LIKE IT'S A FREE FOR ALL, YOU ACT LIKE A PATHETIC STUPID SLUT AN-"Lydia was cut of by her mothers sharp and painful backhand, The ring on her mothers fingers cut into Lydia's cheek drawing blood and alot of it.

"Oh Lydia im so sorry"Her mother fussed realising what she had just done, Her mother stepped closer to try and stop the bleeding but Lydia stepped back scared.

"Don't come any closer"Lydia warned tears in her eyes, She couldn't belive her mother had just done that.

"I'm so sorry Lydia please forgive me"Miss Martin said tears pricking her eyes as Lydia cupped her cheek.

"After everything i have done for you Mom, Everytime you were ill i would help you out, but when i wake up screaming you dont pay attention you just go back to sleep" Lydia sobbed as she felt her cheek start to bruise, Why was she not healing?.

"I know im sorry Lydia please i'll never lay a hand on you again" Her mother begged and stepped forward again, Lydia jumped back.

"I'm packing my bag and leaving, You can't stop me, I will be back when i feel like it" Lydia said coldly and ran upstairs towards her room and grabbed her huge duffel bag from under her bed.

She flung it open and started cramming clothes,Pyjamas, Hair straighteners, Curlers,Make up, Shoes,Toiletries and chargers into Lydia was finished she looked around at her room and grabbed an armful of coats she wanted to keep and flung her bag over her sholder with all her stuff in and walked out the room and down the stairs.

"Lydia Dont leave me please"Her mom begged her with tear stained cheeks.

Lydias cheek was still cut but healing quickly, the bruise would be there for a while though.

"I'll stop by once a week on a wednesday to check on you and bring you groceries" Lydia said as she started to cry, She bent down and picked up Prada's Bed and collected her dog food out the cupboard.

"Where will you go?" Her mother asked.

"I'll stay in a Motel" Lydia answered emotionlessly and walked away calling prada to follow as she slammed the door behind her and packed everthing into the car including Prada in the passanger seat.

Lydia intended to stay in a Motel room just not alone, She wondered if Derek would have her and Prada as she started to drive towards the Motel she had left earlier that morning.

...

As she pulled into the parking lot Derek was stood outside like he was expecting her, Hell he could possibly have smelt her twenty minuets before she pulled into the car park.

Lydia stepped out the car and looked at Derek sadly, He quickly saw the dried blood and Bruising on her cheek and rushed over to her.

"Lydia are you alright?" He asked looking her over for anymore damage, Lydia Just nodded feebly.

"Derek, i wouldn't ask if it wasnt neccesery but Can i stay here for a while?" Lydia asked looking down at her feet shyly.

Before Derek had even realized it he blurted out "Yeah sure as long as you need to" He didn't regret saying it eather.

"Thank you so much" Lydia smiled and hugged him tightly, Just them Prada started yapping in the car.

"That thing cant" Derek said looking over at the dog.

"Ohh please Derek" Lydia asked pouting at him, His heart melted why did it do that?

"Fine, I best go see if i can swap my room for one with a kitchen" Derek sighed and started towards the main office.

"Here that Prada, We have a new home for a while" Lydia smiled weakly opening the door and picking up the dog.

...

By six o'clock that night Lydia and Derek hand succsessfully moved a massive cast iron bed, Mattress, Bedding,Wardrobe, chest of draws, 42 inch flat screen and all there stuff into a room the otherside of the Motel and were now sat on the bed munching away at Jammie Dodgers and watching American Horror Story in the comfort of a seperate but shared bedroom with a door for the kitchen and a door for the bathroom leading off from the room.

Lydia wouldn't change it for the world, She strangly like sharing a room with Derek, not in a sexual way it just made her feel safe, She had her Alpha and her Beta in the same room as her, Prada insisted on laying on Derek's Lap even though he didn't really like her.

That night Lydia slept in a new place she would call home for a while.

**TWIST RIGHT HAHAHA, I THOUGH IT WOULD BE COOL **


	6. Chapter 6

**Pink Jumpers to Leather Jackets.**

**HEY GUYSS THANKS FOR ALL MY REVIEWS, I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A BIG THANK YOU TO DOUBLEDEE068 WHO HAD REVIEWED MOST CHAPTERS AND SEEMS TO ENJOY IT, YOUR REVIEWS MEAN ALOT!1**

**Chapter Six:**

When Lydia woke up the next morning to the sound of the shower she decided to get out of bed and get dressed.

Lydia changed into some clean underwear and bra on before putting some sark blue acid washed jeans on, a white vest top and a flowey shirt that was opaque and blue that tied at the neck, she brushed her hair and pulled it back into a messy ponytail and applied a little foundation and mascara Her bruise from the day before completely healed.

Just as she finished Derek emerged from the bathroom wearing a tight tan t-shirt and some black jeans with his Military boots.

"Going somewhere?" He asked as he started making the bed.

"we have a fridge and a freezer that is empty, I'm going groceries shopping" Lydia smiled pulling on some Nude heels and a hardly worn leather jacket.

"okayyyy" answered Derek serious serious look.

"I won't be long" Lydia smiled and grabbed her bag that had her phone and purse in before grabbing the car keys.

"You are not leaving me with that thing" Derek said looking at a still sleeping Prada.

"Come on then" Lydia huffed and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Front doors this way Lydia" Derek joked and picked up his hat keys.

As Lydia walked back into the room smelling of toothpaste and perfume she eyed up Derek's keys And smirked.

"what my car not cool enough for you?" Lydia asked looking at his face.

"No" he laughed "Not fast enough"he added with a chuckle.

"Well if you want to wolf up and i'll sit on your back and you can run there" Lydia laughed as she opened the door.

"Dog stay" Derek ordered and Prada did as she was told to, Derek locked the door and unlocked the car.

Lydia threw her bag by her feet and sat in buckling herself, Derek did the same and started the car zooming out the car park and towards the nearest supermarket.

The ride there was silent but not the uncomfortable kind, they enjoyed there silence and Lydia felt more and more comfortable with Derek than anyone else appart from Allison and Jackson.

"Lydia were here" Derek muttered and got out the car, Lydia got out with her bag and Derek walked round to join her round her side.

As they started towards the store Derek locked the car over his shoulder and they must have looked like one of those slowmotion couples who approch a place in movies, Lydia got a trolley and handed it to Derek who pushed and Lydia picked up some Cereal from the first isle she was down.

After a while of shopping Lydia and Derek had gotten Fruit & Veg, Cereal,Dairy, bread and were just getting meat and frozen food. Lydia felt Derek's light touch on her arm, she looked at him and he nodded behind them towards a woman who was looking at the canned foods alittle to carefully.

Lydia flashed her eyes and Derek nodded as the carried on walking, Lydia pointed at a red Piece of meat and flashed her eyes signaling Alpha and he nodded again,she picked up the meat and put it in the trolley.

Once they had everything Lydia lead him down the sweet isle and put loads of biscuits and crisps in the trolley, along with fizzy drinks. Derek then went down the alcohol isle and picked up some beers and Vodka along with some red wine.

Lydia looked behind her and there was the same woman looking at the alcohol, Derek could feel how uncomfortable Lydia felt and decided they had to go pay.

Once at the check-out Derek pulled out his wallet, Lydia pushed it down and took out her purse.

"You pay for your Alcohol you have the ID, i shall pay this, my part of the rent"Lydia smiled softly and payed the £178 pound bill.

"Lydia dont be wasting money on food for me im fine"Derek said offended and walked away with the booze seeming angry.

"Derek stop" Lydia hissed but he didn't slow "Derek Hale wait" Lydia growled as she pushed the trolley toward the boot of the car.

"Not out here Lydia" he spat back and put the stuff in the boot leaving the trolley towards the side.

Once they were both in the car and on the road she looked at him.

"I don't see what the big deal was Derek" Lydia said.

"I don't need looking after, im not a child" he growled back.

"You're right you arn't a child Derek, But i am i'm sixteen and i need looking after, i carn't survive of take aways forever" She hissed and turned away.

Derek knew she was right, she needed to be looked after, the truth was he hadn't been looked after for years since his mother and father died, Laura was no help they were always on the run and only ever stopped for a piss of a little food they stole, Derek was thankful for all Lydia was doing but he just didn't know how to say so.

They sat in silence all the way back to the Motel and Lydia was in the kitchen putting all the food away when she felt Derek's presence behind her.

"Scott and Isaac are coming tonight, they need to know about the Alpha's following us in public" Derek said and walked away again.

...

Lydia spent that afternoon in the kitchen making it more homely, adding Floral cups and tea towels she got from the little store next to the Motel.

at about half Five Derek answered the door to a smiling Scott and Isaac who were shocked to see Lydia sat on Derek's bed with her face in a magazine.

"Beat us here Lydia" Scott smiled at his sister.

"Yeah i was here last night" Lydia smiled at him with her face still in a magazine.

They both looked at her gobsmacked and Derek just huffed at her and motioned for them to move into the kitchen were there is more room. Lydia joined them in the kitchen and sat on a counter top.

"There following us"Derek started and Lydia snorted.

"Who's following us?" Asked Scott who just looked between the two.

"Alpha's, they were following us round the supermarket today" Lydia said still on her perch.

"There following us Around? Can they hear us know?" Isaac asked slight fear in his voice, Lydia jumped of her perch and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Only in public places. They wouldn't surround the houses because its to dangerous to be spotted" Derek said matter of Factlie.

"Don't say anything stupid or Wolfe outside of your home, in public were normal teenagers worrying about frown Lines and zits or boyfriend's and girlfriend"Lydia said with a small smile standing tall still with her arms around Isaac.

"Okay, we got it sis" Isaac said holding Lydia's hand.

Isaac was more fond of Lydia than Scott and he didn't know why, she was like his little sister and his mom all rolled into one and would do anything to keep he and the pack safe.

Lydia looked at Derek who stared back intensely She was about to say something when she was interrupted by Scott.

"So why are you staying here Lydia?"Scott asked with a small smile.

"I got into a fight with my mom and i left, i didn't know where else to go so i came here" she smiled and let go of Isaac to refill Prada's bowl to see it was already full.

She looked around the room and then towards Derek who's lip twitched in the corner and deep inside she knew that just by caring for something that meant a lot to her he actually cared about her to, she left out a soft smile.

"Who wants a take away?" Lydia asked as she looked at Derek who smiled widely.

"I do" Scott called with a big grin and hugged Lydia.

"Me me" Isaac said and joined in the hug.

"I'll get the menu"Derek laughed as he went to walk past but Lydia caught it and pulled him in aswell.

"Come here big bad wolf" she muttered in his ear and hugged him and everyone.

The rest of the night went by pretty fast and the next thing she new Lydia was tucked in bed falling asleep next to Derek again whilst Scott and Isaac were safe at home.

**PLEASE REVIEW, I DONT CARE ABOUT MY SPELLING ** LOVE YALL XX


	7. Chapter 7

**Pink Jumpers to Leather Jackets**

**HEY GUYS ITS ME AGAINNNNN, IM LOVING ALL MY REVIEWS THEY MEAN ALOT TO ME, SO I WAS WOKE UP AT 5 THIS MORNING BECASUE OF MY BESTFRIENDS LITTLE BROTHER FFS AND IM SHATTERED SO IM SORRY IF ITS NOT UP TO SCRATCH HEHEHEHE.**

**BOYD IS STILL WITH THE ALPHA'S BUT HE WILL POP UP IN A FEW CHAPTERS AND IS GOING NOTHING LIKE EPISODE THREE TRUST ME, BUT DEREK'S SISTER WILL NOT BE IN THIS FANFIC, ALLISON IS STILL FURIOUS AT DEREK FOR WHAT HE DID BUT SHE NEEDS HIS HELP AT THE MOMENT SO SHE WILL DO ANYTHING FOR IT**

**Chapter Seven:**

"Lydia, Lydia wake up"Derek whispered in the morning, it was still dark out but Lydia could tell because of the morning smells.

"Ugh Derek its a Sunday whats the matter?" Lydia moaned at him as she sat up to see him fully dressed with his jacket on and his shoes with his car keys in his hand.

"The Alpha's made an unmarked attack on a human last night, I need to check it out, You stay here and don't go out alone unless you have to it makes you vunerable" Derek ordered in his Alpha tone.

"Okay i wont go out, Be careful yeah?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Always am Lydia"He smiled weakly and walked towards the door "Be safe" He muttered and left the room.

Lydia wondered what to do with herself since she couldn't sleep knowing there was a possiblity of Derek getting hurt by an Alpha so she decided to get showered and dressed.

Lydia picked up a towel and walked into the bathroom switching on the shower and the light before she walked over to the mirror and washed her face with facewash and brushed her teeth.

She stripped out of Vest top and shorts before letting the warm water cover her back and relax her muscles, She washed her hair with her bubblegum shampoo and conditioner before shaving, as she switched of the shower she took her towel from over the shower door and wrapped it around herself.

Lydia walked into the bedroom were the light flooded threw the gap in the curtains and took a pair of underwear and bra from draw that Derek had cleaned out and stepped into them before moving the towel and wrapping her hair in it.

It looked like a nice day so Lydia took a tie dyed dress from her side of the massive wardrobe and pulled it on over her head, She went and sat at the dressing table below the telly and brushed her hair before wushing the jet of hot air threw it untill it was completely dry and wavey.

Lydia braded back her fringe and gripped it up out the way before she heard a small knock at the door.

Lydia was Hesitent at first to see who it was so she pretended no one was home.

"Cleaning lady for Mr Hale and Miss Martin" The voice said in a thick spanish accent.

Lydia decided to open the door and take a look, she saw a frail old woman stood with her cleaning trolley.

"I am Cleaning lady Maria, I be as quick as a flash"The woman smiled and barged into the door, Lydia didn't smell anything out of the ordinary on her so she didn't mind.

As Maria cleaned the kitchen sides and the shower down Lydia stripped the bed sheets and took some dirty clothes down to the laundry room and asked the woman who worked there to return them once they were clean and handed her a a five dollor tip.

As Lydia left the Laundry room Maria was walking out and caught Lydia's eye.

"I finish cleaning, be back on wednesday"She smiled and hobbled away.

...

Lydia spent a few Hours reading her magazines and doing her make up.

She smelt it before she heard it, She could smell a potent woodsy smell, it was to strong to be Derek, The smell was like they had been living in the woods for the past few days.

There was a slight knock at the door and then it flew open.

"Brought your sheets" The woman with long claws and red eyes growled, she wasn't the woman who Lydia had given the sheets to.

The woman threw them on the bed and stood defensively, Lydia did the same and growled at her.

The woman instantly bowed back in fear and ran from the room, Lydia whipped her head around to check behind her to see nothing then started the same way as the woman.

By the time Lydia had got to the door the woman was hitting the woods, Lydia charged after her with a growl using all her wolf speed to catch up with the woman.

As they both ran they came into a clearing a good 3 miles away from the motel and motorway.

"Who the fuck are you?" The woman growled at Lydia

"I could ask you the same!" Lydia spat as the woman circled each other.

Out of no where the other woman charged at Lydia taking her to the floor, They rolled around the floor for a few seconds, Lydia managed to hold her spot on top and punch the woman in the face with her claws bared the woman sliced into Lydia's Stomach causing her to gasp slightly and roll off the woman.

"Your an Alpha aren't you" Lydia Hissed as she jumped to her feet and glared at the woman who was ready to attack.

"You're clever"The woman growled and charged again but Lydia moved to the side in time and jabbed the woman in her stomach.

The woman retaliated with kicks and punched that Lydia dodged and gave fatal blows to the woman's head,Face and stomach.

By the time Lydia was out of breath, the woman looked like a bloody pulp.

"Two older brothers, You learn things" Lydia spat angrily.

"Your a week old,yet your remarkably skilled in fighting and can keep calm as quickly as you can get angry" The woman spat back.

"Im a fast learner, What do you want with me?" Lydia yelled kneeling over the woman and with her fist at the ready.

"We don't want you we want Derek, But instead i got the Alpha's Bitch" She muttered and gasped and Lydia punched her again.

"Call me that again and i will finish you" Lydia spat.

"Haha" The woman laughed at Lydia.

Both there head's snapped round when they heard a twig snap the other side of the clearing, All Lydia could see were Three figures but they all smelled the same.

"I believe that is my pack" Lydia spat with a evil smile at the woman.

"Lydia, Stand with your brothers, I'll deal with her" Derek Ordered and so Lydia rose with a growl and walked past Derek.

"You'll forever be the Alpha's Bitch" The woman growled causing Lydia to snap he teeth at the woman and Derek to shove her back.

Lydia walked straight into Isaac's arm and felt Scotts hand hold hers as she watched what was going on.

"You went against Alpha's rules didn't you" Derek Smiled twistedly at the woman laid on the ground.

"How would you know" She spat causing Derek to grab her throat.

"I'm Clever like that, Now where's Boyd and Erica?" Derek asked with his grip still at her throat.

"I can't tell you that"The woman laughed darkly.

"You have one chance, Where's Boyd and Erica" He Growled so darkly that Lydia flinched.

"Ohh Erica the girl, She was extremely fun to torture, Boyd the male oh he's a strong one, he Just wouldn't Die" She taunted.

"So you do have them" Derek asked again.

"Of course" The woman laughed evilly.

"Were are they?"Derek asked loosing his patience.

"Thats a secret, but you should have looked at her bruise when you had the chance" The woman chuckled and went limp as Derek squeezed the life out of her neck.

"Scott, I need you to do this for me Isaac you help him, Hide her body and wolf bane it like Peter taught you"Derek ordered as she Approached a scared Lydia.

All The adrenalin had left her body and she was a scared as she could be, She walked into Derek's open arms and he picked her up.

"I'm taking her home, You two go after you have finished" Derek ordered and started for home.

...

Once Derek was in the door he was stripping the torn dress with no more than a second glance of Lydia's body and bathing the claw wounds whilst she lay asleep on the bed.

After he had finished he put the covers back on the bed and put a shirt and some Joggers on Lydia before tucking her in and getting in himself.

He didn't sleep well that night, He was terrified that something would happen to Lydia whilst he was gone.

He realised it was time to face the facts he felt something more for this girl than just friendship.

**MY SPELLING IS SHIT I KNOW BUT I DONT CARE, IM HAVING A BALL WRITING THIS AND I AM GOING TO WATCH ALL THE TEEN WOLF SEASON THREE EPISODES TONIGHT AGAIN YYAYY!11**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pink Jumpers to Leather Jackets**

**HEY GUYS ITS ME AGAIN, ITS BEEN TO LONG AGAIN IM SO SORRY, I HAVE BEEN STRUGGLING WITH MY UPDATES RECENTLY BUT THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN PRE-WRITTEN ON MY NOTE PAD DURING LESSONS SO HERE WE GO FOLKS LOVE YOU ALL, MY O IS STICKY BY THE WAY XXX**

**Chapter Eight:**

Lydia was awoken by the loud Star Wars theme tune she had set as her Alarm blasting threw the room.

As she fumbled about trying to find it in her jacket pocket were she had left it the other day she checked the time and groaned, it was her five o'clock Jogging alarm.

"For the Love of God shut it off Padmé" Derek yelled from his place in bed, Lydia did as she was told and pressed the dismiss button and took a look at Allison's Text.

'_Hey Lydia, I'm not going jogging today and i wont be at school, It's my mom's funeral and i don't really want people speaking about me like they did with Kate, Sorry and Good Luck x'_

Lydia set her alarm for seven and laid back down on the bed.

"Star Wars Huh"Derek muttered as he rolled onto his left side so he was facing her, Even in the morning he thought she looked beautiful.

"Its got good waking up qualities" Lydia as she closed her eyes.

"No fucking shit"Derek said sarcastically.

"The famous Lydia Martin is a Star Wars fan then huh?" he asked with a smirk as she opened her eyes again.

"Go ahead laugh it up, But yes i like Star Wars, Stiles and I had a Star Wars weekend when Scott and his mom went away"Lydia answered

"Phantom Menace, Revenge of the sith, A new hope and Return of the Jedi are the best ones" Derek Laughed and gave her a nudge.

Lydia just laughed as she started to shiver, Even living in California it got cold sometimes,Lydia was laid under the quilt shaking at the temperature in the room, Even if the heaters were on Lydia's feet would have been cold.

"Come here, move closer, Because I'm an Alpha i am alot warmer than you who still stayed your body temperature"Derek informed and opened his arms welcoming her.

Lydia timidly scooted into them and was swallowed by the heat his body was giving off, Derek rested his arm around her waist and the other one under her head.

"Why are Alpha's warmer than normal werewolves?" Lydia asked as her shivers slowly calmed down.

"Most Alpha's are, that Alpha yesterday was but because you were defending yourself and you was pumped with adrenaline you didn't notice" Derek informed as he ran his hand from her waist down her arm and back again.

"Can you answer and question for me?" Lydia asked with her mind replaying yesterdays events.

"Sure anything" He answered with a smile she could not see but she could feel was there non the less.

"When she first saw me the Alpha i mean, she had our bedsheets, she looked at me once she had threw them on the bed and the fear that flashed threw her eyes as she turned and ran was so scary why did she look scared" Lydia asked cautiously.

"Lydia smell me" Derek said as Lydia rolled over and inhaled "Now smell you" He said as she inhaled her own scent.

"We smell the same" Lydia said eyebrows raised.

"Exactly she thought you were an Alpha Female essentially the Alpha's mate in relationship terms, Alpha Females are know for being the most ruthless and protective over there pack and the Alpha Mate" Derek said as he looked her in the eyes

"Thats why she called me an Alpha's Bitch she wanted to offend me?" Lydia asked with her eyebrows still raised.

"She figured out you want an Alpha's female when your scent broke threw and the wind and earth blew mine away, thats why she stayed and fought you, if you were the Alpha's female she would have ran for her life" Derek informed and rolled onto his back still with his arm wrapped around Lydia's waist.

Lydia moved to get comfortable again but in order to keep warm she needed to be near Derek, so she did the unthinkable and rested her head on Derek's chest and closed her eyes.

Lydia's movement made Derek tense for a second before he un-tensed and moved his hand back to her waist as her breathing evened out and she fell back to sleep again.

"You really do surprise me Miss Martin" Derek muttered as he also fell back to sleep.

...

"Lydia if you dont turn that off im going to find it and throw it at the wall"Derek growled as Lydia ran around trying to remember where she left her phone.

"shut up and let me listen" Lydia hissed and she concentrated then darted towards the bed and threw the mattress of the bed along with Derek who growled harsher.

"You are in so much trouble" Derek spat in anger.

"oh Bite me!" Lydia hissed again.

"I just might" Derek growled suggestivly

"FOUND IT!" She yelled and shut of the alarm as she dropped the mattress on the bed again.

She glanced at Derek who was sat on the floor thanks to her mattress tossing.

"I'm not even sorry" she laughed and grabbed her shower bag and a towel before she walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Whilst Lydia showered Derek made the bed again and changed into some black skinny jeans and a white tight v-neck shirt along with his designer military boots.

Derek heard the shower shut off and Lydia step out as he was tieing his shoes up.

Lydia finished brushing her teeth and moisturised before she secured the towel around herself again and walked out the bathroom, Derek was nowhere to be seen until she heard the kettle boil and she knew he was in there.

Lydia pulled on a purple bra and black underwear before she pulled on a brown leather skirt and a blue button down and tucked it into her skirt and started to dry her hair, once it was dry she platted it in a side fishtail and applied her make-up, foundation,face powder, eyeliner, mascara, lipstick and gloss before she slipped on some nude heel pumps.

Lydia stood from the dressing table and walked towards the kitchen door where Derek was stood making bacon and egg buns, He didn't notice Lydia by the door and he definatly didnt hear her.

"what was this about biting me?" Lydia teased as he glanced over his shoulder.

"nothing" he muttered and nodded to the side where two cups held coffee. "There both the same take one" He muttered.

"Thank you" she smiled at his as she took a cup and all he did was grunt "Are you still angry at me?" Lydia asked as she sat at the little dining table.

"Yup" he answered and stuck a bun infront of her.

"Well shit" she muttered "thanks" she said, she wasnt saying sorry until she thought it nessecery.

"Its fine" he said and say opposite her and tucked into his bin.

they both ate in silence and when they had both done Lydia put the dished in the dishwasher that the hotel provided and feed Prada who know stayed in the kitchen.

"I best be off, i shall see about getting you put as my emergency contact" Lydia smiled as she picked up her phone and her handbag along with a black trench coat.

"Okay" Derek muttered before he walked out the kitchen.

"What are your plans for today?" she asked curiously.

"See if i can get the Alpha's scent" Derek mumbled.

Lydia walked up behind him and but her hand on his shoulder, he spun to look at her as she plucked up the courage.

"I'm sorry about throwing you off the bed and waking you up with my loud alarm" Lydia smiled at him.

"Hmm you have no clue how much it hurt being thrown of the bed after you just woke up" Derek muttered and looked down.

"Like i said i am very sorry" Lydia said again looking at him until her eyes mer his.

"More respect would be nice i didn't have to bite you or take you in after your r-" but he was but of by the soft feel of Lydia's lips on his and the sweet sensation of tingles running threw his fingers as he realised what was happening and kissed her back.

He put his hand on her cheek and she wrapped on round his neck to deepen the kiss,his tongue ran along her bottom lip seeking entrance which she granted and there tongues met in a fiery passion, Lydia pulled away and gasped for breath as he panted.

"I have wanted to do that the first time you showed up in the car park"Derek muttered with a hint of a smile.

"So did i" Lydia smiled at him and pecked his lips again and walked away.

"have a good day, dont do anything to stupid" Derek said as he sat down on the bed and got the Tv remote from Lydia's bedside table.

"when i get back you better not be sat in the same place" Lydia muttered as she grabbed her car keys and walked out the door.

Letting out a big sigh she shook her head shaking her thought away from the kiss Derek and her shared before she started for the car.

When she opened the door and sat inside she breathed for a few moments before starting the engine, buckling herself in and driving towards school.

As she sat in her parking space she heard a faint knock on the door of her car, she flicked her eyes to the side and saw Isaac smiling kindly at her, she waved him to come in.

"You okay Lydia?"He asked as he sat in the passenger seat.

She turned to look at him with a smile on her face, her mind still racing from this morning but she decided to instead of putting herself down about it being a fluke which she thought it was she was going to use it to keep her in a good mood, she still needed to speak to the office and it was only half eight.

"Actually yes, want to come to the office with me to get Derek put down as my emergency contact?"She smiled and glanced out her window to see all the nerds and geeks that always showed up early stood looking at Isaac sat in Lydia Martins car.

"Sure thing, Maybe we should put on a little show for them?" Isaac suggested with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh with Derek as my guardian i want to see what his reaction is when he gets called in to speak to the head master because i have been so badly behaved"Lydia chuckled and motioned to get out the car.

Once they were out she locked it and secured her handbag on her arm before she met Isaac round the front and took his hand as they marched towards the main office, All the Nerdy people were there with a massive shocked face as they laughed as they walked in, Isaac opening the door and Lydia quickly pecking his cheek and walking in.

"Good call, that will be the new gossip around school" Lydia laughed "It was like kissing your brothers cheek though" Lydia added and walked over to the reception.

"Hello Miss Martin" The brown haired brown eyed woman smiled at her.

"Morning Mrs Patricks" Lydia smiled back.

"What can i do for you today?" Mrs Patricks asked with a smile.

"I need to change my emergency contact please" Lydia informed.

"Okay right one moment" The woman answered and pulled up Lydia's file "Whom to Miss Martin?" The woman asked again.

"Derek Hale please" Lydia replied as the Woman's face dropped.

"And what relation is he to you?" She asked suspiciously.

"We just moved into a flat together, he's my Boy..Friend"She said cautiously.

"Oh why did you move out of your mothers home?" She asked with a smile but was debating weather to bite.

"We had a huge argument and she got on my last nerve so I'm staying with Derek for a while, Please just do this for me Mrs"Lydia asked.

"Im not really allowed to do this but if you're staying there then i suppose i could" She answered as she started typing in the digits of Derek Number Lydia then handed over the Counter.

"Thank you so much Mrs" Lydia smiled and Mrs Patricks just nodded as they both walked out.

"Sorted, Ready for some Mischief Isaac?" Lydia smiled

"You can get into mischief but I'm staying out of this? Hows your scratches?"Isaac asked with a smile.

"Them things on my stomach, They healed over night so I'm as good as New" Lydia laughed as she saw Scott and Stiles stood by the Twin Alpha's Bikes.

"Hey Boys, What are we doing?" Lydia smiled as she approached them.

"Scott here is getting there Scent, Im just here to laugh as he sniffs there bike seats"Stiles laughed as Scott eviled him.

"Get a good wiff Scott"Lydia laughed as he stuck his nose against his seats.

"Dude.." Stiles nudged Scott but he ignored him totally unaware of the twins stood next to eachother watching him.

"Scotty" Lydia said but he ignored her to.

"Can we help you?" The Straight twin asked with a smirk.

Scott jerked back and laughed nervously as he ran a hand threw his hair.

"S-sorry" Scott stuttered.

"This is the only time we are saying this" Ethan started "Lydia we didn't know Kali was coming after you if we did we would have stopped her, She disobayed ordered and we know you killed her but Deucalion doesnt take easily to his pack being killed so be careful, my brother and i are no threat at school but out of the public eye when our Alpha tells us to do something we have to obay and we dont want to so were sorry if we ever hurt any of you" Aiden finished and they both walked away.

"That was wierd"Isaac laughed and they all headed for lessons as the bell rang.

...

By lunchtime Derek had been called in becuase of Lydia's bad behaviour.

"Miss Martin did not only back chat teachers, insult Isaac and scott but she covered the girls and boys bathrooms with wet tissues stuck to everything" The head master informed Derek as Lydia sat there laughing.

"It was a good prank though sir you must admit" Lydia chuckled

"No Miss Martin IT WAS PROPERTY DAMAGE" He yelled at her and Derek straightened up whilst Lydia laughed lightly.

"I blocked a sink big deal" Lydia smirked "And a toilet, and that kid peeing" She added as the head master looked like he was going to explode.

"YOU RUINED PERFECTLY GOOD TOILET ROLL" he yelled again and Derek Growled.

"Dont shout at her like that" Derek Ordered in his Alpha tone that made Lydia and The head master flinch.

"I'm sorry Mr Hale, Lydia you have a weeks suspention we will see you next monday and you will be on report" He said as he waved them off anf Lydia and Derek stood up and walked out.

"Lydia Martin" He growled and she laughed.

Once they were outside Derek cracked a smile.

"You put toilet paper on a kid that was peeing?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, i wrapped him like a mummy" She smirked as he laughed.

"Digging the Big bad Alpha look by the way" She laughed and got into the passanger side of his car.

"Dont you always?" He joked as he got in.

So Derek didnt react like Lydia Expected, he actually laughed at her pranks, god she wanted him so bad.

He started the engine and pulled out the car park towards home with a smile on his face.

**WHAT DID YOU THINKITH?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pink Jumpers to Leather Jackets.**

**Hey Guys Long time to seee, I have been Mega awesome (Not) and not updated this poor poor fanfic, So i have the latest chapter here for you all today!I love these two at the moment hehehe, did anyone see Mondays Episode The girl who knows/knew to much? It was fucking awesome, Cant wait for next weeks episode! Anyway enough of my crap and on with the chapter.**

**Oh and as for the comment about my spelling and punctuation, I really don't care right know, if my gcse teacher can look past it and give me an A then I'm sure you all can to, its about the story not the spelling... **

Chapter Nine:

"Lydia i'm not a big fan of schools so please don't act up again, Not that it wasn't funny watching the headmaster squirm under my glares" Derek said as he drove towards the motel.

"Sorry, Could we go check up on my mom please?"Lydia asked looking at her hands.

"Yeah, I guess so" Derek smiled as he made a U-turn at a gas station.

Lydia was genuinely worried about her mother, she had no text from her like she had expected, no contact since the day Lydia left and to be quite honest if she was telling the truth she was scared about what could have happened.

"Don't worry Lydia, I'm sure she's fine" Derek reassured her, Lydia smiled at him kindly.

As they pulled into her mom's driveway Lydia noticed her mom's car wasn't there, She stepped out the car and walked towards the front door with her heels making the tip tap as she walked, she felt Derek behind her as she fished her keys out of her bag and jammed them into the front door.

Lydia braced herself for a bad sight, all that was running threw her head was the images of her mother sprawled on the floor with alcohol poisoning, Drug overdose or both barrels of a shotgun in her head, As Lydia opened the door all she saw was clean empty space.

Traces of food from this morning littered the side on the breakfast bar and washing in the washing machine.

"Mom?" Lydia shouted incase she had put her car in the Garage and she was sleeping or something.

When Lydia got no reply she continued to see the house was in a completely different state to what she had imagined, It was emaculate, No mess anywhere to be seen except the pots, The fridge was full when she checked and the dishwasher was full and turned on, suggesting she ate breakfast and dinner everyday.

"I told you she would be fine" Derek smiled and looked around.

"It's totally different to what i excepected it to look like" Lydia Sighed and turned in her place a whole 360 degree's.

"That's just the brain though, it expects the worse of every situation Sometimes its right sometimes its wrong" Derek answered as he looked threw the shelves of DVD's.

"Take some if you want, I'm going to be bored whilst locked up anyway" Lydia said with a small smile.

"You sure?" He asked as he sent a sidewards glance at her as she approched him and started picking films out.

"Yeah, Mom doesn't watch films, anyway there all mine and Jackson collection" Lydia said holding her stack and picking more.

"Urm thanks, You arn't grounded, you can go out if you want" Derek smiled at her as he collected a stack.

"Am i not?" Lydia asked as Derek shook his head "Drop me off at my school and i'll collect my car, You go finish scent sniffing and I shall go home, I'm making spaggetti for tea so be home before seven"Lydia ordered.

"Yes boss, God anyone would have thought you where the alpha, Come on lets go" Derek smiled and headed towards the door.

Lydia locked the door as a car pulled up next to Dereks.

"Lydia?" Ms Martin asked as she stepped out of her car.

"Mom?"Lydia questioned.

"Only been a weekend and you already can't cope without me?" She laughed.

"No mom, were doing fine without you,i just came to check you hadn't died, You didn't text i thought something had happened" Lydia answered

"I was giving you the space you needed, Are you ready to come home yet?" Ms Martin asked sounding alittle sullen.

"Nahh, I like living with Derek more, I think i might move out for good" Lydia Joked.

"Is this your way of getting back at me Lydia, Because you're doing a bloody good job" Her mother spat as her voice broke.

"No Mom, This is my way of keeping safe and getting away from your drunken nights full of loud annoying sex that keeps me awake all night, bet you didn't know i haven't had one nightmare since i moved out, mind you it's not like you fucking noticed when i lived here" Lydia informed.

"Lydia Baby move back in please, I miss you and prada, I did notice you having nightmares i just didn't know what to do after you had one, I love you come back" Ms Martin begged.

"No mom, i'm not ready to move back yet, i like living with Derek it's fun and i feel safe there and i'm going to stay as long as he'll have me" Lydia resoponded then looked at Derek.

"Stay as long as you want Lydia, it's nice having the company" Derek answered.

"Thank you Derek, Mom i'll be home wednesday if you need anything bringing text me" Lydia said and got into Derek's unlocked car and put the DVD's on the non existent back seat before buckling herself in as she saw Derek and her mother exchange a few words and he then got in the car.

"What did she say?" Lydia asked as Derek did his belt and started the engine.

"She told me to look after you so i told her i always will" Derek replied and pulled away form the drive and towards the school.

"Thanks for the ride, Go get some work done slacker and i'll Take the DVD's home" Lydia smiled as they pulled into the car park.

"Okay, Have a fun afternoon and text Isaac and Scott telling them you got suspended for a week" Derek smiled back as Lydia collected her things and the DVD's before stepping out the car.

Lydia walked of towards her car as she heard Derek pull out the school carpark and down the road to whereever he was going, Lydia pulled out her car keys and unlocked the door to her car before opening the door and slamming the DVD's into the passanger seat before buckling in and sticking the keys in the engine and speading out the carpark and towards the highway.

...

Once Lydia was in the motel car park she shut of the engine crammed as many films into her bag leaving her with a smaller massive pile and got out the car locked the door and then stumbled towards the motel room.

As she approached the door she dropped a few films trying to put her key in the lock and balance the films in her hand and chin.

"Wow, do you need any help ma'am?" A gruff but kind voice asked as he picked up the films on the floor and took some of Lydia so she could open the door easier.

"God yeah" She muttered as she unlocked the door and flung it open showing the inside of her motel room "Thanks" She smiled and turned around to see a handsome brown haired man stood there holding her DVD's, Lydia when to reach for them and he passed them to her.

"No problem ..." He said asking for her name.

"Lydia" She smiled and put the films down on a counter by the door.

"Hey Lydia i'm Trevor nice to meet you" Trevor answered and held out his hand for her to shake.

Lydia reached out to shake his hand when a figure came into view behind Trevor.

"And i'm Peter nice to meet you too, know lets go paint each others nails and tell ghost stories whilst we braid each others hair" Peter Hale said sounding like a spoilt teenage girl.

"God Peter piss off Jackass" Lydia muttered as Peter walked inside the room.

"Well i best be off Lydia, it was nice meeting you" Trevor smiled and walked away.

Lydia turned into the room and shut the door as Peter turned to look at her and smiled.

"What do you want Peter?" Lydia asked as she took her coat of and put it on the bottom of the bed

"I was looking for Derek, But when i went to his old room it seemed he wasn't there and now i know why" Peter muttered turning to look at Lydia.

"Well he isn't here, maybe you should go kill some more movie store clerks again or something because i don't want you here" Lydia sighed and put her handbag down on the side taking films out.

"Honey, I'm here for Derek and Derek only, i'm not leaving because a pussy footed teenage wolf told me to" Peter smirked as he opened the kitchen door and Prada came charging at him sinking her sharp teeth into his leg causing him to yelp "Get this rat off me" He hissed.

"No...Prada... don't...Bad dog..." Lydia said heartlessly and lifelessly.

"Get it off or I'm going to kill it" He spat.

"PRADA OFF NOW" Lydia ordered and Prada unlatched her Jaws and ran towards Lydia who picked her up.

"I'll make myself at home whilst i wait" Peter smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Ohh Prada lets hope Derek gets back soon" Lydia mumbled and sat on the bed.

**I know it was only short but it's split in half, The second half will either come tomorrow or monday because sunday i cant do because it's my birthday yayy! Well guys i hope you liked and please review, love you all xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pink Jumpers to leather Jackets**

**Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while, i have been busy sleeping, i know i know shame on me heheh, so i have been writing this chapter on my note pad for a day or two and I'm half way threw the next one, i hope you like and thank you for the birthday wish it made me feel special.**

**I shall not babble on so here is the chapter enjoy:) don't forget to review xx**

**Chapter Ten:**

"Would i be cooking for you as well Peter?" Lydia asked asked as she put the Garlic bread in the oven and started to chop onions.

"Spaghetti and meatballs in tomato sauce"She muttered as she put the chopped onions in a heated up pan with oil to brown off.

"Sure thing Sugar"Peter chuckled and stood up to go into the bedroom.

Before he could step close to the door Lydia's commanding voice stopped him.

"No no no, you're staying in here where i can see you Hale" she growled as she started to brown off the meatballs aswell.

"I was just going to sit on the bed Lydia" he smiled with fake innocence sparkle in his eye.

"Not with my underwear draw in sight"Lydia growled again adding tomato sauce to her meatballs and onions.

Lydia could see him debating wither or not he could make a break for it towards the door and her underwear draw as she stirred the sauce in and put another pan on the hob full of water for the spaghetti.

When she had her back turned he broke for it but Lydia saw it coming smd ran to stop him, their bodies collided and she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her arm and onto the stone cold hard kitchen floor then she went to put her spaghetti inthe pan to cook.

As Peter growned to himself and Lydia smiled they both heard a loud clapping and chuckle that they both knew who it belonged to.

"Oh Derek, thank god you're home" They both cheered at the same time.

"Thank god i got home when i did i'd have been so upset if i missed that" Derek laughed and patted Peters head and he high-fives Lydia.

"Derek,Peter set the table please" Lydia smiled and took the garlic bread out the oven "oh and Peter next time you see Trevor apologies for being rude" She added and pulled out three plates and started dishing up and the table was set and Derek cut the garlic Bread.

"Derek tell her she isn't my Alpha mother" Peter winded as he sat at his seat.

"The way she keeps you on the right path she should be" Derek smirked as he placed Lydia and Peter's dinner and the garlic bread on the table.

"Please lord not her as the Alpha Mama anyone but her"Peter joked as Derek and Lydia sat at the table along with his annoying uncle.

"Shut up and eat your tea"Lydia said as she bit into her garlic bread.

"Damn you can cook" he groaned as he ate a mouthful.

"So Peter what did you want to talk about?"Derek asked as he ate his tea.

"About the alpha pack, they seem to be growing weaker, the links in the pack are breaking, they seem to all want different things"Peter informed.

"Is that it? is that all you had to tell me" Derek asked and Peter nodded, Lydia could see the anger in Dereks eyes and didnt want to be there if he exploded.

"Boys It's a lovely night so i'm going to eat dinner in the Motel garden"Lydia smiled, picked up her plate with a few pieces of garlic bread before leaving the kitchen and picking her Stephen king the shining book up.

"Lydia you don't need to leave im not going to explode"Derek said as he followed after her.

"Derek Sweetie i spent all afternoon with that man, i don't want to be around him anymore, besides after he's gone we're watching chucky" she smiled and nodded towards the door handle and he opened it as they heard Peter say a breif 'oyy' from the kitchen

"Be careful, keep your head clear and your ears focused" Derek ordered her.

"Yes Derek heaven forbid she went missing"Peter chuckled from the Kitchen.

"Ignore him, I'll be fine always am" she smiled and pecked Derek ln the lips before leaving the room and heading for the communal garden.

Derek went and sat at the table and ate his tea on silence.

Meanwhile around the back of the Motel in a quiet little corner dimly illuminated by a patio light sat a certain redhead who was eating her dinner with her head so far in her book she didn't even notice a certain brown haired man stood in front of her until he cleared his throat and made her jump out of her skin.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to scare you Lydia"He apologized.

"Don't worry yourself about it, You been stood their long Trevor?"She asked as she closed her book.

"No, i was only stood there for about two minuets"He laughed and sat next to her.

"Sorry good book"She answered simply and placed her plate on the patio table in front of her.

"Even better film"He smiled at her.

"No film is better than the book, except 50 Shades Of Grey which is basically porn anyway"Lydia chuckled.

"So what's a woman as beautiful as you doing in a run down Motel Garden?"Trevor asked Lydia as she blushed slightly.

"My friend who lives here is letting me stay for a while but his Uncle the delightful asshole you met earlier is insufferable and i had to spend the afternoon with him, i came out here for a bit of a breather really"Lydia answered Flawlessly.

"And by friend you mean Boyfriend?"Trevor asked with a small smile.

"No, just a good friend"Lydia defended.

"Oh i'm sorry i didn't mean to offend you Lydia" Trevor said looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, So what's a handsome fella like you doing in a motel?"Lydia asked taking the conversation off her and Derek.

"I'm originally from L.A. but my family moved down here four years ago, with all the murders going on they wanted us all to be closer in case anything happened so i agreed to stay here until the killer was found, there wasn't enough room in our house with my two other brothers down here so i said i'd stay in a motel and this one was the closest"He answered but his heart jittered, he wasn't being totally honest but Lydia didn't say anything.

"Well i hope they catch the murderer soon,How old are you then Trevor"Lydia smiled at him.

"I just turned twenty-two, how about you?" He answered with a smile.

"Seventeen"She replied as she heard a rustle in the bushes and caught there scents.

"Well Trevor it's getting cold we best get back to our rooms"Lydia smiled and stood up and collected her things as Trevor started to walk away.

"Bye Lydia it was nice to speak to you"He yelled and disappeared.

Lydia put her things down and flicked her claws out.

"Boys your a little far from home, Don't make me use them"Lydia said looking bored.

"We aren't here to hurt you Lydia, we come with information and a warning from Ennis"The twins said as they appeared fully clothed and human.

"Get Derek bring him out here"Ethan said carefully.

"Are you under Alpha's orders?"Lydia asked.

"No, we wouldn't have been so loud as for you to notice us, if we were under orders you wouldn't even see us coming,The only reason there is two of us is because we're not a threat" Aiden said calmly

"Stay right there,Do not move until i get back"Lydia ordered and ran off towards the motel room.

"Derek, Derek"She yelled as she walked in, he came rushing out the kitchen like a shot with Peter behind him "Well at least i know what to do when i see a spider in here"She smirked.

"Lydia are you okay,Are you hurt?"They both fussed over her.

"I'm Fine, Ethan and Aiden are outside, they say they have information and a warning for us"Lydia said "They claim to be here of free will, i believe them after what they said at school" She added

"What did they say at school?" Derek asked looking at Lydia.

"Just that they didn't want to hurt us and that if they did there sorry but they are under Alpha's orders when they do"She said briefly "Come on"She added and grabbed Derek's leather jacket of the coat rack and left towards the twins as she put it on.

"If you even try and hurt us all three of us will be on you like a shot"Peter spat as he sat on the patio bench.

"We aren't here to hurt you, we have something to tell you that could save you and your packs lives"Ethan said as they sat opposite Peter,Derek and Lydia. Derek sat next to Peter with Lydia sat in his lap.

**Soo what did you think?, find out what the twins have to say tomorrow or another day depending if i can be arsed:), Next chapter will be slightly actionfilled hehe, pleaase read and review love you all xxxx**


End file.
